Surveys can help an organization to better understand its members. Such surveys generally ask members to provide anonymous answers regarding topics such as engagement, organizational health, and satisfaction. The feedback provided by surveys can help an organization diagnose problems and find new opportunities for improvement.
When an organization member leaves or joins a department, a resulting change to the department's aggregate survey results can compromise the confidentiality of the responses of the old or new member. This is especially an issue for real-time survey systems, where changes to survey results can be seen almost immediately. What is needed is a survey system that can better protect the confidentiality of those responding to the survey.